White Day Festival
by RedBirdsFly
Summary: A NejiTen tale!: Tenten and Neji take a little break away from the Training Field to check out the decorations for the Infamous love Festival, will romance bloom? GOD THIS SUMMARY SUCKS! Please read anyway teehee: SHORT STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you Fanfic readers!**

**This story is based upon the very real "White Day" a holiday in Japan which I think is MEGA KAWAI!**

**oxox Please enjoy the story I hope you like it! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>White Day Festival<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One..two..One..two<em>

The training dummy shook with every hit it took.

_One..two..One..two_

Perfectly in sync with another Tenten's fists landed blow upon blow upon the dummy keeping up the steady rhythm.

_One..two..One.._

The dummy shuddered before her, in slow-motion it fell away from the girl clattering as it hit the floor.

"Well done Tenten! Obviously the power of youth has aided you well today congratulations!"

The petite brunette turned to her left spotting her Sensei Gai giving her a thumbs up and a cheesy smile. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand Tenten grabbed her water bottle and took a swig before allowing herself to dive forward onto the soft grass.

"Phew what a workout" she muttered, pulling up a few blades of grass subconsciously.

Lee, one of Tentens teammates was positioned just a few metres away from where the Kunoichi was laying sprawled on the grass, she could see his bushy-brows bobbing up and down as he did his press-ups. She stifled a chuckle.

"And..Two thousand!" Lee yelled "Sensei I have done it!"

"Well done Lee, you shall some day make a truly exceptional Shinobi!" Gai gave Lee his signature thumbs up again.

Lee beamed "Yes, I shall work harder than ever Sensei"

The Man and the Boy clad in skin-tight bottle green jumpsuits suddenly ran to each other and embraced, sobbing they clung to each other.

"I'm so proud Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

The two let out another sob and clung to each other even tighter.

Tenten raised a perfect brow at the antics of her comrades, sighing she turned to the last member of her Team.

Neji stood with his back to Tenten hands clasped together with his index finger held closely to his lips; from his pose Tenten quickly deduced that he was practicing the Byakugan. Interested she rolled on her side so she was facing his long ash brown locks which swished ever so slightly as a soft wind blew over Training Field 9. She didn't need to face him to know that his startling white eyes would have a slight strain on them giving the effect of blood vessels pulsating around his eyes. She didn't need to look at him to know that his full lips would be pulled down slightly as he concentrated. And she definitely didn't need to look at him to know that his fierce and confident posture would intimidate any enemy, with his handsome features he looked like some kind of avenging angel.

"Something wrong Tenten" His smooth voice echoed across the training field.

"I..uh" Tenten stuttered and looked down at the grass where she was lying, feeling heat rush up to her cheeks.

Neji let his arms drop to his sides and walked over to the girl.

"I think training is over for today"

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

Casting a glance over her shoulder she noticed that Gai-Sensei and Lee were nowhere to be seen.

"Typical, they always run off together"

Neji laughed then and offered his hand to the brunette who was now sitting up on the grass. Holding her breath she took his much bigger hand with her own slender one, taking a minute to marvel at how good it felt as Neji easily pulled her up.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" He asked her casually.

"I was gonna check out the decorations for the Festival before it started I guess" She replied smiling

"Aren't you going to be there tonight?"

"Isn't it sad to go if you don't have a date?"

Tenten laughed, a disappointed edge in it made her stop. The White Day festival had always been a tradition in Konoha, it was always held a month after Valentines day but unlike Valentines day it was a day celebrating love for single people and couples alike, love in general, _all _kinds of love. It was incredibly popular and the town was always 'decked out to the nines' as her mother liked to call it as the town was completely transformed for the festival.

"Are you heading there now?" Neji asked again.

"Yep!" Tenten smiled brightly.

"Can I come?"

Neji spoke in a odd tone and Tenten found her self staring up at his face speechless. He looked up from the ground and gave her a nervous smile.

"If you don't want me to-"

"No no it's fine! I'd like you to come actually" The girl cut him off.

A few minutes later they arrived at the edge of Town. Neji nodded at the two guards on duty there, Kotetsu and Izumo Tenten remembered their names vaguely. They waved to Neji enthusiastically as the two nin passed them by.

They were greeted with the almost overwhelming scent of Lilies and white roses which were gathered in vases on every table in every Café nearby. Silver Tinsel was hung from every available place and white balloons were secured to the floor and littered all over the long winding street.

Walking through the streets of Konoha Tenten felt like a little kid and she felt giddy as she pointed out basically everything to Neji who nodded and smiled.

They reached the main street of Konoha. Overhead unlit Chinese Lanterns were hanging from long strings and near the town centre Women were at work making them, all different colours accompanied by white. Along the rooftops giant paper mach_é_ hearts stood, groups of men were helping to secure them. Along the main street were many stalls selling, candyfloss, flowers, pearl jewellery, chocolates, teddy bears. Excited chatter filled the air as the two shinobi walked slowly, taking in the splendour.

From the corner of her eye Tenten spotted a stall decorated with lots of colourful ribbons and she took a step towards it looking curiously at all the styles of material.

"Looking forward to the festival child?"

A gentle voice made Tenten jump, and she smiled warmly as she spotted the old Shopkeeper now stood beside her.

Tenten nodded to the stall.

"Very pretty"

"Thank you child and if you like you may choose one"

"For F-Free?" Tenten's eyes widened.

"Yes"

The Elderly Woman smiled and continued to speak.

"I have been saving this particular one for a while now, hoping to give it to the perfect young lady"

She held out a long strip of velvet, the colour of pale roses.

"Its lovely" Tenten agreed.

"It is now yours child, take it"

Tenten carefully took the Ribbon, it was very soft.

"And may I say that you two make a very cute couple"

Tenten spluttered and Neji beside her laughed wholeheartedly.

Tenten turned a shade of crimson "We aren't, I mean!" she began.

"These eyes see all child" she spoke before disappearing behind the stall once again.

"You look a little red _child_" Neji mocked the Shopkeepers voice perfectly.

Tenten whacked his toned chest. "She'll hear you!"

"Do her ears hear all as well?" Neji asked innocently.

The corners of Tentens lips curled involuntarily as she fought back a giggle.

There were frenzied shouts from above and Tenten looked around alarmed. People around her screamed and she followed their gaze to see the giant paper mach_é_ ball hurtling towards her from the rooftop above. Frozen in shock the Kunoichi forgot her training and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

When none came she opened her eyes slowly, a large crowd had gathered around her their faces a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Are you hurt?"

"Should I call a medic"

Tenten groaned and raised an arm to tell them she was alright.

"Tenten are you okay"

A smooth voice breathed in her ear. She finally looked up to see Neji cradling her to his chest. His handsome face was creased with worry.

"I'm good"

Tenten allowed Neji to slowly pull her to her feet, she wobbled precariously and he placed a hand on her waist steadying her. Regaining her balance she smiled at him and he removed his hand but his posture informed Tenten he was still alert enough to catch her if she stumbled again.

"Neji did you save me?"

"I pulled you out of the way yes"

"Thank you"

The crowd around them roared with applause and Tenten chuckled, patting Neji on the back as he tried his best to assure the crowd it was nothing.

A boy about Tentens age with messy red hair pushed through the crowd and ran to the Kunoichi panting with the effort.

"I am so sorry! It was all my fault I'm such a klutz! You aren't hurt are you?" The boy spoke a little breathlessly.

"I'm fine, my friend here pulled-"

"Do I know you? I haven't seen you around Town"

"Um I'm away a lot on missions" the brunette explained easily.

"You're a Shinobi!"

"Yeah"

"That is so cool"

The boy scratched the back of his head in an earnest way and Tenten grinned.

"I'm Daisuke by the way and you're.."

Tenten felt the boys gaze travel up and down her body then lingering on her face, she coughed drawing his attention.

"Tenten"

She could feel a slight blush on her face.

Neji padded over to her side warily observing the stranger.

"Well then Tenten" Daisuke replied, plucking a white rose from a nearby stall before speaking. "I'll be seeing you at the festival"

He offered her the rose with what Tenten thought was his attempt at a flirtatious smile. Neji stiffened at her side. Tenten accepted the rose and smiled, aware of the blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks"

The boy grinned then jogged away back through the crowd. Tenten turned to Neji to see him glaring fiercely at where the boy had long since disappeared in the crowd.

"Neji you okay?"

He turned to her with a smile not quite meeting his eyes.

"I'm fine"

Tenten narrowed her eyes "I don't believe you"

Tenten saw a jolt of shock go through the boy before he regained his composure.

"I'm fine"

Tenten huffed beside him and he smiled.

"So are you going to the festival with that _Boy_ now?"

He said the word as if it was something foul.

"No"

"That's good"

Tenten looked up at him questioningly.

"Tenten…"

"Uhuh?"

"Would you maybe like to…"

Tenten raised her eyebrows at the tongue tied boy before her. Her gaze lingered on his toned arms and muscular build even though he wasn't much taller than the Kunoichi herself.

"…Accompany me to the Festival?"

His eyes held hers and she felt herself becoming lost within them, Tenten felt her inner self gasp, Neji Hyuuga was asking her to the Festival.

"Like a..a.."

"Like a Date" he finished for her.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is meant to only be one chapter long but I guess if enough people like it I would be glad you continue it!<strong>

**So please review if you want more! :P Or just review if you HATE THIS STORY'S GUTS and you wanna tell me so :P**

**NejiTen forever! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!:)**

**I spent a lot of time trying to get this Chapter just right and to be honest I'm not perfectly sure myself!**

**When I say I stayed up till 4am... yeah, not joking at all:') No worries anyway I couldn't have gotten to sleep knowing it wasn't finished teehee:)**

**I want to thank every single person who favourited or reviewed this story, it makes me so UNBELIEVABLY happy to see that I really mean it,**

**:) it makes my day! :)**

**I hope you like the Chapter, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Stage 2<span>**

* * *

><p>Dusk in Konoha was always pretty this time of year. The Sky stretched out in front of Tenten was a gorgeous lavender colour, along the horizon however the sky was an extraordinary shade of pale pink. Turning her head slightly to the right Tenten let her eyes find the long piece of Velvet folded on her bed, the exact same pale pink she realised with small smile.<p>

Drawing in one more breath of chilly night air, the Kunoichi reached up and pulled the window down again, closing it with a quiet 'thump'

"Okay, here we go Tenten.. It's only a date"

_But if it's only a date_ she asked herself _then who let these damn butterflies into my stomach!_

The girl carefully sat perched on the end of her bed, letting her head droop into her hands.

"What are you doing Tenten? Snap out of it!"

She stood suddenly and continued to pace nervously around the room, frowning as she did so.

"You've completed A Rank missions for crying out loud, YOU are a high class Shinobi, a skilled opponent, AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN!"

She finished with a cry.

By chance her simple black alarm clock came into her line of sight and the girl paused, studying the time she soon realised she only had twenty minutes before she had to be at the Clock Tower, the place she had agreed to meet Neji.

"Okay time to get changed" She forced a bright smile "What to wear…?"

Well the obvious choice was white; after all it was tradition to wear white clothing if you were attending the festival. The Brunette stalked to her closet and pawed through her clothes, white tank tops, white training pants, white training pullovers… All a little too informal for a date she decided.

Her hand reached the last hanger near the back, it was shrouded in shadows. Giving it a small tug the hanger came away easily and revealed a cute white dress. Now when was the last time she had used this? To be perfectly honest with her self Tenten had completely forgotten she owned the dress.

"Well… might as well try it on"

It didn't take her long to trade her high collared pink shirt and training pants for the white number.

The material was cool and surprisingly soft against her skin, she could feel the dress cutting in towards her waist, showing off her feminine physique while the upper part of the strapless dress showed a little bit of skin but not _too _much. The dress barely reached the top of her knees. So it _had _been a while since she last wore it she explained to herself easily. The dress was perfect but yet…

There was something missing.

"Hmm…"

The girls eyes were drawn to the bed, sweeping over it quickly she noticed it again. Pale pink.

Her eyes rested on the Ribbon.

Almost cautiously she extended her arm and plucked the long strip of Velvet from the bed, both arms moved automatically, wrapping the silky material around her dainty waist and securing it at the back in a perfect bow.

Her eyes found the mirror attached to the wall in her bedroom and she studied her reflexion. The white dress looked good before but now,

She allowed herself a grin.

It looked incredibly cute!

Her eyes found the clock involuntarily again.

"Crap I'd better get going!"

Taking a deep breath Tenten yanked her Front Door open and stepped out into the night. She pulled the door closed behind her, it made an audible 'thud' with a slightly trembling hand she inserted the key in the lock and twisted anti-clockwise until she heard a familiar click. The Kunoichi gulped in the cool night air as she jogged through the streets, relishing the feeling as it soothed her lungs, chasing away any lingering stress and immediately giving the girl a sense of confidence.

She reached the Clock Tower with a few minutes to spare, Panting Tenten inwardly thanked Gai-Sensei for all the laps around the town he gave her in training and she slowed to a walk.

The Giant Clock Tower stood before her, Festival Planners had somehow managed to loop twinkling lights around the Tower giving it a warm and inviting feel.

Already many couples were gathered around it, with an increasing number of people gathered around and heading towards the town centre.

Tenten scanned the sea of White for her Date.

With no such luck she headed away from the Square where the crowds thinned out.

She spotted him standing a little away from the crowds; his head was tilted upwards as he gazed at the stars, hands thrust into his pockets, shoulders relaxed. He was dressed casually in a plain white button-up Shirt, the last two buttons open revealing his toned chest, worn grey jeans and white converses.

Dotted around the square small lanterns were lit, emitting a small but cosy glow.

Tenten approached silently, not wanting to startle the Boy. As she got closer she was able to see his dark features were relaxed.

Tenten smiled.

As calm and collected as always eh Neji?

His white eyes were striking in the darkness; she couldn't help but feel drawn to them. Full lips pulled down into an interested pout as he gazed at the Cosmos.

"Hey!" Tenten greeted him.

Hearing her Neji grinned and walked the small distance to Tenten's side.

"You came" His smooth voice stated.

She smiled "I did"

Neji opened his mouth to speak then stopped, the Byakugan users eyes widened as they roamed up and down Tenten's body.

Tenten attempted to mimic Neji's smooth voice from earlier that day "Something wrong Neji?"

He disappointed her by recovering quickly.

"Is that the Ribbon from earlier?" he asked quickly, distracting her.

"Yep"

Neji coughed nervously "Tenten you look-"

"Hi Tenten!" screeched a familiar voice.

She briefly heard Neji sigh but before she could shoot him a questioning glance the Brunette was enveloped in a tight hug, pink hair came into her vision and she pulled away smiling.

"Sakura!"

"Hey!" Sakura beamed.

"So who are you here with…?"

"Sasuke"

"Sas-Wait what? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"The one and only"

"You two are _together_?"

"Well you could pretty much sa-"

"Sakura we are not together"

An irritated voice cut the pink haired Kunoichi off.

Tenten heard a snigger behind her and she blindly threw a punch backwards, it landed a hit.

Neji groaned "Ow"

Sakura frowned "Well we are at the Festival together"

"You followed me here"

The Raven haired Shinobi glared at the Pinkette before turning to Neji. Tenten heard the words "Mission" and "Sound Village" and she immediately tuned out of the boys conversation, tonight she decided she would forget about being a Shinobi for just one night.

She walked a little away from her group admiring the Chinese Lanterns that were not lit and hung from strings above.

"Yo Tenten!"

The Kunoichi spun around and spotting red hair she smiled.

"Oh Hey Daisuke I thought I might see you here!" She smiled warmly in greeting

"Enjoying the Festival?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, they went all out this year on decorations huh"

He winked mischievously

"Wow you look hot tonight!"

"Um Thanks"

"No really…" He stepped closer to her "You're hot"

Daisuke's breath hit Tenten like a brick wall, he reeked of Alcohol.

"Dai… You've been drinking"

Tenten took a few steps backwards, flinching when her back was met with a rough brick wall only then Tenten realised she had strayed to one of the back streets. She was sure she hadn't walked that far away from the others. Cruel laughter filled the Alley and the Brunette turned to see three other boys around Daisukes age swagger unsteadily into the space, slapping Daisuke on the back and shouting greetings.

"Wha-"

The red head closed the distance between them and laid a meaty finger to Tenten's lips silencing her.

"Shhh…"

His eyes pierced Tentens, all kindness gone from them.

"Me and my friends here won't hurt you" He smirked "We just wanna have a little fun"

The boys stalked closer grinning, Tenten gave a quiet whimper.

"No no no sh! It will be over faster than you can say-"

"If you don't take you're filthy hands off her I will kill you"

A smooth voice with a very dangerous tone filled the Alley.

Neji stood at the opposite end of the Alley, his posture was menacing and animalistic, she could feel the anger rolling off him in thick waves, it was tangible in the air, it laced his words. He took a single step forward and his face was illuminated in the pale moonlight. He looked every bit the Avenging Angel Tenten had once described him as. It was the most beautiful and frightening thing the girl had ever seen.

"I'll say it one more time" His voice, calm but laced with fury.

"Step away from her now and you can live"

Daisuke quivered before her, taking quick steps away from Neji. His gaze flicked to Neji, the fear visible in his eyes. His friends bolted for the exit, he hesitated once looking back, before stumbling and running for his life.

Tenten slowly pushed herself away from the wall, brushing herself down, and cautiously approached Neji, his aura was still dangerously pulsating with fury.

"Neji?"

She was now facing the visibly shaking Shinobi. He was glaring at the space in the wall where Tenten had been trapped. His hands were balled into fists which were white from strain.

"Calm down Neji"

"You're asking me to calm down? They were going to RAPE you , they were probably going to MURDER you Tenten"

His voice broke on the last sentence

"Neji look at me"

No response came from the boy. Tenten took his chin in her hands, his eyes met hers.

"I am okay" she spoke quietly

A sound that could only be described as a growl was heard.

"If I, If I wasn't here then…"

His voice was pained, his eyes afraid. In that one moment Neji Hyuga looked so fragile, so young that Tenten could only stare in disbelief, their faces so close together.

_Thump-thump… Thump-thump… Thump-thump…_

"Neji I-"

"There you guys are!" Sakuras voice interrupted them "We've been looking for you all over, they are about to give out the square flying Chinese Lantern things!"

She dragged Sasuke towards them.

"Sky Lanterns" he muttered looking irritated.

"Whatever" she grinned and grabbed the two Nins arms, pulling them back out of the alleyway along with Sasuke and up a large hill where a large Sky Lantern booth was positioned. She found a suitable spot and then ordered an irritated looking Sasuke and a dazed/confused looking Neji to go and pick a Lantern before turning to Tenten.

"You look like you've seen a ghost"

Tenten didn't answer and instead looked up at the sky, it was filled with hundreds of Sky Lanterns, bathing the town below in a soft yellow light.

She turned to see Neji standing besides her staring at her wordlessly. He was holding a white and gold Sky Lantern. Tenten slowly placed her hands on the other side of the Lantern and fiercely looked into Neji's eyes. White met Brown. Neither of them looked away.

"Tenten"

"Yes"

"From the moment I met you I have known that you are you most beautiful Girl I have ever met"

Tentens eyes widened.

"When I'm not with you I feel like I'm losing my mind, when we have missions apart I go crazy from worry"

She gasped.

"I'm in love with you"

Tenten blinked, dazed.

"I'm in love with you too Neji.

They released the Lantern at the same time but neither one of the Shinobi watched as it floated upwards.

Neji slowly traced the jaw line of the Brunette. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he crushed his lips to hers, Tenten reached up and wrapped her arms around Neji's neck, one free hand tangling in his hair, pulling him to her.

They pulled away for second and Tenten smiled, slowly she pressed her lips to his in a short sweet kiss.

Tenten curled her body into Neji's as they watched the Sky Lanterns fill the night sky.

Tenten felt Neji chuckle.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Happy White day Festival"

She grinned.

"Happy White day Festival"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, The End!<strong>

**I'd love it if you reviewed! :) Tell me what you think of this pairing?**

**Was it what you expected?**

**Again a very special thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited**

**I LOVE YOU! :)**


End file.
